1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a hunting aid.
The invention is more particularly directed toward a scent dispenser to be used by a hunter to attract deer.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
Scent dispensers are well known. The dispensers usually take the form of a container that is attached to the footwear of the hunter and that have a small opening for dispensing a liquid scent, such as deer urine, that is used to attract deer. The hunter walks for some distance, dispensing the liquid scent as he walks, and then waits for a deer to follow the scent so that he can shoot it.
The known dispensers have trouble in dispensing the liquid scent. Either they dispense too much through the dispensing hole in the dispenser and have to be constantly refilled making them both expensive and difficult to use, or they dispense too little making them relatively ineffective.